What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted?
by Miyu2
Summary: Kagome's witnessed something and everything comes crashing down, but maybe she didn't see what she thought she did.


**Title: What Becomes of The Broken Hearted?  
****Author: Miyu**

**Email: miyu_chan@hotmail.com**

**Summery: Kagome's POV  
****Category: Inuyasha/Kagome**

**Rating: PG-15  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "What Becomes of The Broken Hearted"; I don't even know who wrote it from the beginning. I've only heard Vonda Shepard sing it on Ally McBeal.   
  
**

--------------

As I walk this land with broken dreams

I have visions of many things

Love's happiness is just an illusion

Filled with sadness and confusion

--------------

I can't believe he went to her again. She comes and he runs after, the way it'll always be, why can't I learn my lesson? Now everywhere I turn I'm reminded about my one-sided love because no matter where I look there's lovers smiling and kissing. I close my eyes and then feel a small pain coming from my hand. When I look down I see blood dripping down and I realize I've been squeezing a rock so hard it cut into the palm of my hand. 

Tears fall down my cheeks and I start running, is it supposed to hurt this much? 

--------------

What becomes of the brokenhearted

Who had love that's now departed?

I know I've got to find

Some kind of peace of mind, maybe

--------------

My throat is burning but I won't stop running, maybe if I'll never stop I'll be okay. I run through a small river, the calm surface that reflected the moon crumbling around my feet as water splash up my legs. I hate Kikyo, I don't want to, but I do. I hate always being her copy because I'm just Kagome, I'm not her. But Kagome never is enough, is it? 

She comes and he goes running. How much pain can one heart take before it shatters? I think mine just did shatter…

--------------

The fruits of love grow all around

But for me they come a-tumblin' down.

Every day heartaches grow a little stronger

I can't stand this pain much longer

--------------

My vision gets blurry from all the tears but I still don't wanna stop running. I never expected love to hurt like this. All the walls come crumbling down and in front of me I still see Kikyo's hand caressing Inuyasha's cheek and him closing his eyes and taking her hand in his. He'll always be hers and I was a fool to think anything else. But does it have to hurt this much? It feels like I'm dying. 

--------------

I walk in shadows searching for light

Cold and alone, no comfort in sight,

Hoping and praying for someone to care

Always moving and going nowhere

--------------

My knees hit the ground hard and a wave of pain rushes through me. I don't know where I am but I don't really care either. I always was alone, holding onto the hope that maybe Inuyasha would like me for me, not for the Kikyo inside of me. Forward one step and backwards two steps, that's how Inuyasha's and my relationship worked. I sit down; hugging my bleeding knees to my chest and feel the tears come all over again. I don't want to cry but I can't stop, I love him. 

--------------

What becomes of the brokenhearted

Who had love that's now departed?

I know I've got to find

Some kind of peace of mind, maybe

--------------

The wind caress my tear streaked cheeks and behind me a soft *thud* is heard. I hear Inuyasha say my name but I don't answer, I don't even turn around. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away and leave me alone. Go back to Kikyo Inuyasha, at least then I'd know my place in this love triangle. 

"Kagome, what's wrong? You're bleeding"

He's in front of me now and his golden eyes dance with confusion. I hang my head down and a veil of black hair hides my face from him. "Leave me alone" I whisper. He grabs my arm and pulls out my still bleeding hand. 

"What happened?" he demands. 

I look away and pull back my hand while telling him nothing happened. Shouldn't he be with Kikyo where I left him? What is he doing here? "Please just go" 

--------------

I'm searching though I don't succeed,

But someone look, there's a growing need

Oh, he is lost, there's no place for beginning,

All that's left is an unhappy ending

--------------

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispers and it feels good to hear my name like that. It practically rolls of his tongue. He cups my cheek and gently forces me to look at him and when he sees my tears his eyes grow wide. "You're crying, why?

Because of you, stupid. "I can't take this anymore Inuyasha" I tell him and it's like a stone is lifted from my chest. I have to tell him so that I can begin to heal. There is nothing more painful than holding onto a broken dream. "My heart's already broken"

His face grows worried and he moves closer. "What are you talking about?" he asks and his voice sounds almost sad. "You're talking like you're going to leave us"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I saw you and Kikyo and I know you'll always love her, and its okay, but you can't let me walk around with false hopes. I won't be a part of this anymore, I'm sorry"

"Kagome" he whispers and wipes away the tears from my cheeks. "I ended everything with her, I told her goodbye tonight"

Okay, that I didn't expect to hear and all I can think about is one question. "Why?" 

He smiles slightly and a blush crawls up his cheeks. "Because of you" 

Before I can stop myself, I'm kissing him. I'm as shocked as he is and our eyes stare wide eyed at each other but then we close them and deepen the kiss. His arms gently slide around my waist and the feeling of having his body this close to mine is beyond words. I can feel his heart beating against my chest and our heartbeats match each other perfectly. "Inuyasha" I whisper to his lips when we part slightly. "I love you"

"I love you too" he answers and then claims my lips again while lowering me to the ground. Maybe I shouldn't have been heart broken after all; maybe it's Kikyo that's the fool in this love game. All thoughts leave me when a warm soft hand is placed on my stomach. 

--------------

Now what's become of the broken-hearted

Who had love that's now departed?

I know I've got to find

Some kind of peace of mind

I'll be searching everywhere

Just to find someone to care.

I'll be looking every day

I know I'm gonna find a way

Nothing's gonna stop me now

I will find a way somehow

(What's become, what's become,

What's become of the brokenhearted

What's become, what's become,

What's become of the brokenhearted)

I knooow, ohh yeah....

--------------

"Isn't it romantic?" Sango sighs dreamily. 

"Where is Inuyasha's hand?" Shippo asks, trying to see. "What are they doing?"

"Well, you see" Miroku begins but is abruptly stopped by Sango's fist connecting with his head. 

Sango clears her throat. "Don't mind that pervert Shippo, come on let's go, I'll make you dinner"

"Yeay" Shippo cheered and bounced happily by Sango's side as they began walking off. 

Miroku rubbed his head and watched the two lovers with a grin before he felt a small stone hit his head hard. He turned around to see Sango glaring at him and decided to not test her temper anymore and hurried after them. Behind them Inuyasha and Kagome were still lip locked and had no intentions of going anywhere anytime soon. 

The End


End file.
